Episode 10 (2011)
Trick × To The × Trick (ヒッカケ×ノ×キッカケ, Hikkake × No × Kikkake) is the 10th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 4th, 2011. Overview Kurapika and Majtani's match has yet to be settled. However, Leorio is able to win a bet over Majtani, putting the score at 2 - 1. Unfortunately, they only have 20 hours left to wager. Summary Lippo watches the examinees and Leorio demands the beginning of the next round with Majtani's removal from the ring. The next convict steps forwards and tells him that they can't do that since the previous match hasn't ended yet. She tells him that he is still alive and that it was supposed to be a deathmatch. Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua start to argue about what to do, with Killua offering to kill Majtani for Kurapika. Leorio calls for a majority decision whether or not to kill Majtani. They vote as Leorio tries to get support from both Killua, who before seemed to be on his side and Gon, who suggests to wait it out. Tonpa troublesomely states making majority decisions suppresses the minority, which will result in the entire team falling apart. Which is exactly what he wants. The convicts on the other side notice that the atmosphere has changed. Meanwhile, Hisoka enters a room where a former examiner of the Hunter Exam, named Togari, has been waiting for him. He wants revenge for Hisoka scarring his face in last year's exam. Hisoka calmly calls him an incompetent examiner and tells him that his own inadequacies are to blame for his scars, not him. Togari proceeds to demonstrate his Infinite Quad-Wielding curved knives skills, showing it partially before he starts attacking Hisoka. Hisoka, however, easily dodges the knives, getting only slightly wounded. Togari tells him that he has nowhere to run and will be cut until he dies. Hisoka quickly learns the pattern of his attack and gracefully catches two of the blades before they hit him. He admits it would be impossible to stop Togari's attack and that the only way to do so is to grab his blades. It took Togari half a year to learn how to catch and throw those blades. Hisoka tells him that catching the blades was easier than he would have thought and that he appreciates his futile efforts. He quickly dispatches of Togari by decapitating him with his own blades. Hisoka then moves on to become the first to pass the third phase of the Hunter Exam, taking six hours and seventeen minutes. Back with Leorio and the others, he waits impatiently for Majtani to get up. Gon points something out about Majtani to Killua. They then tell Leorio that he might be dead already while running towards the ring. Leorio calls out to the convicts that they want to check his body to make sure he isn't already dead. The female convict tells him he is just unconscious, but Leorio doesn't believe her. She suggests they make a bet about whether Majtani is alive or not, using their time as ante. She tells him that they can only bet a minimum of 10 hours out of a possible 50 and that one side loses when they have no more hours left. If Leorio's team loses 50 hours, their time limit will be shortened by 50 hours, however, if they lose, their sentences will be increased by 50 years. If they accept the terms of the game she will check Majtani's body. Elsewhere, Lippo, in his monitoring room, observes this exchange and comments about the female prisoner Leroute. He states she is serving a 112-year sentence for endangered species trafficking and illegal gambling and that the match sounds like her kind of favorite game. Kurapika tells Leorio to consider things carefully since it will be bad if they lose 50 hours. Leorio gets angry at him, telling him it is his fault for not finishing off Majtani. Gon tells them not to fight while Tonpa enjoys the squabble. Leorio accepts her challenge, so Leroute says the first bet is whether Majtani is alive or not and that he may choose the number of hours to bet. Leorio bets 10 hours that he is still alive. She agrees and tells him that they will check, as Kurapika tells Leorio that was pretty cautious. Leorio reasons it was the obvious choice since even if he is proven wrong, Kurapika would still have won his match. He flips Majtani over and feels his heartbeat, confirming he is still alive, making Leorio win the bet and gaining them 10 extra hours. Killua realizes that this situation is bad since he might not wake up, which would be preferable for the convicts since if he doesn't wake up they could subtract 72 years off their sentences. Leroute tells Leorio it is his turn to choose what to bet on. He bets on whether Majtani is really unconscious or not. The inner dialogue of Majtani, confirming he is faking, wonders what Leorio will do and that the note he got telling him to fake unconsciousness, and hide it in his mouth, didn't cover this situation. He understood the plan, but is now worried about what to do. Leroute bets 20 hours that Majtani is, in fact, unconscious. Majtani realizes that he must keep pretending as Leroute asks Leorio how they will confirm whether he is faking. Leorio simply drags Majtani's body to the edge of the ring, where he will just toss him over the edge. startling Majtani. Leorio reasons that if he really is unconscious he'll just fall to his death. Leroute objects, saying that the previous match isn't settled yet and that they can't accept those terms. Leorio tells her not to worry, that if he falls they will forfeit the previous match, giving them two wins. She agrees to those terms, which freaks Majtani out even more. Leroute then asks to change her wager that he isn't unconscious to 40 hours from 20. Leorio accepts and tells her she has finally shown her real colors and that he will let go of him now. Majtani finally stops his act and wakes up while he started falling. Leorio grabs him before he can fall and pulls him back inside the ring. He tells them they are crazy, he'll take the loss and that he is safer in prison. Leroute questions when Leorio knew he was alive and he replies from studying to become a doctor. His eye movements gave him away. She tells him now her side gains 40 hours, bringing her total to 80, while they lose 40, bringing their total to 20. Leorio replies that they now have a 2-1 lead. He tells her it is her turn again to choose what to bet on. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The name Togari was given to the ex-examiner in the 2011 anime and in the 1999 anime he was not an ex-examiner. Navigation es:Episodio 10 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc